This invention relates generally to registers and in particular to electrical calculators of the hybrid type.
In many computer systems, a cathode ray tube display is available which will produce a graphical representation of the information contained in the computer system. These systems may obtain their information input through the use of a light pen whose photosensitive cell is directed at the surface of the cathode ray tube.
Other graphical input-output computer systems are known which comprise a flat matrix of electrical terminals which are connected to the computer and capacitively coupled to a metal stylus which acts as a writing instrument.